Wizard Jewels
with the book of the wizard jewels in the episode "Morgana"]] The Wizard Jewels (or the Wild Magic JewelsGreg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Three - The Jewel Riders Archive) are a set of magic items that serve as the "MacGuffin" of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, taking over from and replacing the hunt for the Crown Jewels from the first Jewel Quest of season one. Similar to them, the Wizard Jewels are the hidden treasures that the Jewel Riders need to collected before they can fall into wrong hands. with the Jewel Box of the Wizard Jewels in "The One Jewel"]] These very powerful magic jewels each belonged to an evil ancient wizard before their defeat by Merlin. Now that the wizards are long-gone, their jewels can usually be now found in their former lairs that are still protected by traps. The Wizard Jewels are also attracted to places of strong magic—not necessarily just in Avalon. And this time, the Jewel Riders will need to compete not only against Lady Kale, but also with their new ultimate enemy, Morgana, once the leader of the ancient wizards. Only with the power of the Wizard Jewels Merlin can be freed from the Wild Magic for good to triumph over evil. The new Jewel Quest has been destroyed while defeating Lady Kale, stranding Merlin inside the Wild Magic]] holding the Time Stone in "The One Jewel"]] When the good wizard Merlin threw his enemies the ancient wizards into the Wild Magic, their magic jewels flew everywhere. In the long time since then, some of their jewels have then being taken up by new users such as Ian. But then Merlin himself also lost his jewel at the end of the original Jewel Quest. In order to save Merlin, his students, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, must search for and secure enough of the Wizard Jewels and assemble them into the new Jewel Box, and then forge them together as a new jewel for him so he could at last be able to return to Avalon. give up his Jewel in "Prince of the Forest"]] with the second Jewel Box in "Lady of the Lake"]] Meanwhile, the dark alliance of the unexpectedly returning Avalon's wicked princess Lady Kale with the newly resurrected ancient wizard Queen Morgana is also seeking the jewels for themselves. They want to destroy Merlin so they might then rule both Avalon and all the worlds connected via the Wild Magic forevermore. But the Jewel Riders and their friends stand in their way, and they will do everything to not allow for such a power to be used for evil. The scattered Wizard Jewels In order of appearance: Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". It is located in the titular Vale of the Unicorns, within the very dangerous Magic Path grotto of trials. The unicorns believe the Jewel protects itself from those not fit to rule the unicorns with a one-way trip into the wild magic, not knowing of its history. After Morgana attacks Queen Sierra to get it, Moondance and her friends must go though the Path to find the jewel. The Unicorn Jewel also appears in Avalon: Web of Magic as Kara's magic stone. Garden Stone The Garden Stone The Garden Stone, the Wizard Jewel of Gardenia, long ago belonged to the wizard Mallory. It is featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia", where it is found hidden in the center of the Wizard's Playground, a magical maze within the realm of Gardenia. The girls must reach it before Kale and Morgana. The original script described it as a "diamond wizard jewel".The Wizard of Gardenia (script)''' Jewel of Arden The '''Jewel of Arden The Jewel of Arden is featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" in possession of Ian in the Forests of Arden, allowing him to take a human form. Now Princess Gwenevere and her friends must save both him and the jewel from Kale and her Outlaws. Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea is featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It fell into the Magic Lagoon in the waters outside Avalon. The Jewel Riders go on a mermaid adventure to find it under the sea. Time Stone The Time Stone The Time Stone is featured in the episode "Mystery Island". It used to belong to the wizard Ronan whose lair used to be in the Jungle. The Jewel Riders go to search after it, while Kale follows them. Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel previously belonged to the wizard Derek. It is featured in the episode "The Fortune Jewel" in possession of Madam Esmeralda and her strange cat, allowing her family to having worked as magical fortune tellers for a thousand years. The Jewel Riders must not let Kale and Morgana take the jewel. Other Wizard Jewels Dark Stone The Dark Stone was created and first owned by Morgana, who had originally named it the Dark Jewel and specifically tuned it to dispose of the lone good wizard Merlin. It is an extremely powerful wizard jewel but also unpredictable and erratic. Through most of the series, it is owned and wielded by Lady Kale after she finds and tunes it. At the beginning of the second season, Morgana reunites with her jewel, but discovers she can not use it to return to Avalon because it is now bonded to Kale. Eventually, after Kale is finally defeated by Princess Gwenevere and Ian, the still dangerous Dark Stone is taken by Ian for safekeeping. In the end, its power is completely absorbed by the Sun Stone to be used by Gwen against Morgana. One Jewel The One Jewel is a magical item of superbly immense power, able to channel all of the Wizard Jewels' magic. It is featured in the show's last episode, "The One Jewel" (aka "The Last Dance"), when it is created by combining the Staff of Avalon and six Wizard Jewels plus the Sun Stone with the power of the Dark Stone during the showdown of Merlin and the Jewel Riders against Morgana and the returning evil wizards. Using the Staff of Avalon, the Wizard Jewels can be fused in a special magic forge in the Center of the Wild Magic to create the ultimate Wizard Jewel to rule all the magic. To make it, Princess Gwenevere absorbs the magic of the Dark Stone to re-power her own Sun Stone. Upon the creation of the One Jewel, Morgana attempts to seize it but Gwen snatches it for Merlin, who uses it to wipe out with his dark magic wizard rivals and turn all the magic to goodness forever. See also * Jewel Quest * Crown Jewels * Enchanted Jewels * Merlin's Jewel References External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Who did you want to get the Wizard Jewels? Merlin Kale Morgana Category:Lists Category:Second season Category:Items Category:Wizard Jewels Category:Magic